Shadows
by JackFrost23
Summary: Sometimes being left in the Shadows is bad thing. Alex Rider learns this lesson the not so fun way. He finds that hidden in the Shadows of Scorpia, is his long lost older sister, Lexi Rider Age 21 who works for MI6 and she has been broken.
1. Shadows

Disclaimer- I own only the Plot and the Poem and the OCs, everything else belongs to Anthony Horowitz

* * *

><p><em>She is a loner<em>

_Who keeps to herself_

_For she has very few friends_

_She enjoyed the crazy adventures_

_That were written to keep her entertained_

_But now they are no more_

_Those stories sit in a box_

_Getting covered with dust_

_Her creator sits in the dark_

_Hidden deep in the shadows_

_While creepy music plays in the background_

_If one was to look closely_

_Closely at her face_

_They would see the shadows_

_The shadows in her dead eyes_

_She keeps to herself_

_Hidden in the shadows_

_Slowly torturing herself_

_Shadows_

_Shadows are all she has_

_Her once hazel eyes_

_Which no longer shine_

_Shine with the happiness_

_Happiness that was once there_

_The creator slowly watches_

_Watches herself_

_Watches her life drown_

_Drown in a sea of tears_

_The shadows_

_The shadows_

_The shadows cover her_

_The Shadows take over her_

_Its pure torture_

_She screams_

_She cries_

_She shakes_

_She wants to hide_

_She wants to hide herself_

_Hide her pain_

_Her misery_

_But the Shadows_

_The shadows won't let her_

_The shadows hold secrets_

_The secrets to her almost miserable life_

_If she would just open her eyes_

_But her eyes remain closed_

_Frightened by her own-self_

_Scared that she has failed herself_

_The shadows have hidden her well_

_But now it is time to abandon them_

_Abandon her comfort zone_

_Her hide-away_

_Her fantasy_

_The shadows are no longer_

_They are no longer hers_

_The shadows slowly disappear_

_She scrambles for the darkness_

_She screams_

_As the morning sun rises_

_Its rays shine in_

_Through the dusty windows_

_And Her shadows you ask?_

_Well her shadows disappear_

* * *

><p><em><em>An: I know this chapter is short. But the poem which is mine is crucial and important to the rest of the story. I promise the next chapter will be some what longer. This is my first Alex Rider story so be nice and please no flames.<em>  
><em>


	2. Alex Rider

Disclaimer-See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>15 year old Alex Rider shot straight up in bed. His sandy brown hair lied flat against his head. Dripping in cold sticky sweat.<p>

"Lexi" he breathed quietly to himself.

Alex rolled over in his bed trying to get back to sleep. As usual it wasn't easy.

Alex sat up in bed once more, thinking, thinking about how many times he had this same dream. Each time he woke from this dream he would breathe her name as if he knew who she was. He didn't remember who this girl was.

He started dreaming about her earlier in the month of February almost around the same time his own birthday was. It was also around the same time he started getting these really weird flashbacks. In these flashbacks he would see her. She was about 6 years older than him.

The young lady was really pretty. But in his dreams, she was sick looking and almost dead to the world.

Then his dreams turned violent, they got darker.

Sometimes when he woke up from them he felt has if he had just ran a marathon. Where the heck was this girl? He would ask himself each time before going back to sleep.

Tonight however was different, he couldn't go back to sleep. So he quietly got on his computer and went online.

He Googled himself and his family.

The first news article link on the page caught his eye.

_Mr. and Mrs. Rider killed in Plane explosion leaving behind two kids, Lexi Rider age 7 and Alexander Rider age 1, in the care of Mr. Rider's brother Ian Rider. _

The news article went on about the two deceased Riders before going on to the next story, weirdly enough the story was about Lexi Rider. The story took place when he was 6 years old and she was 14 years old.

_Housekeeper Jack Starbright reported to the police early Friday morning that 14 year old Lexi Rider was not in her bed when she went to wake her up for school that morning. When she asked Rider's little brother who wasn't allowed to give his name due to his age by law, where his sister was, Starbright told reporters that he was mumbling his sister's name over and over. Police are baffled by this disappearance._

Again the article went on about this girl. After reading a little bit more of the article, he was interrupted by the door bell. He didn't bother to answer it because he knew Jack would answer it.

The reason he didn't answer it was because he already knew who was at the door.

It was MI6

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer-See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"We need you back in Scorpia by Friday of next week Agent Rider" Alan Blunt said with force. Tulip Jones stood next to her boss, staring at Alex with a look that said "Sorry" and Alex knew that she meant it.<p>

Alex glared at Blunt. It was already 7:30 in the morning and the two heads of MI6 still hadn't told him why they needed him to go back in to Scorpia after nearly getting him killed the last time.

Blunt seemed to be reading the young man's mind because the next thing that came out of his mouth was, the why part.

"The reason we need you is because we need you to rescue one of our spies" Blunt said with an awkward smile.

Alex stared in disbelief at his boss.

"You lost one of your spies?" Alex asked with shocked enthusiasm.

This time Jones spoke up.

" No, Alex we didn't lose one of our spies, she went deep undercover to get important information that we needed 6 years ago. Well we got the intel we needed but the Agent went missing two weeks afterwards of that same year. We have no idea what happened to her. We need you to find her, Alex." Jones said

Alex stared at the two MI6 Agents while thinking.

_Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones are why I am being home schooled instead of being at Brookland so I can get more field time. They are why rumors about me started. _

"I will do it. But I want Vacation time after this Mission is that understood Mr. Blunt?" Alex said looking at Alan Blunt with complete coldness.

The two Agents nodded and Alex followed them out of his house_. _Jack Starbright watched her charge walk out of the house with a small tear of hope. She knew about the Mission before MI6 rang the door bell. Alan Blunt had called her two weeks prior, about the rescue mission.

_Flashback_

_"Miss. Starbright" Alan Blunt said into the phone. _

_"Alan Blunt, how dare you call here. How dare-what?" Jack cried. Mr. Blunt went on with his story. _

_"6 years ago, his older sister, Lexi went deep undercover to get important information from SCORPIA, well MI6 received it and Lexi went home. Two weeks later, she vanished. Remember that news article about her disappearance, Miss. Starbright?" Jack knew what article he was talking about._

_"I need Alex to rescue her. SCORPIA sent us pictures and a kings ransom for her freedom. Alex is the ransom payment. Jones and I will be coming over to discuss this with Alex but we are going to leave out the details I just told you ok?"_

_Jack replied and hung up the phone_

Jack knew as Alex and MI6 pulled away from the house, that this would most likely be the last she saw Alex alive. She also knew something that MI6 and Alex didn't know.

What she knew was the key to this latest mission was the key for Alex's survival and his sisters. There was also something else that neither MI6 or Alex knew, and that was that she was Yassen's younger half-sister, and that her half-brother was still alive.

She pulled out her special cell phone dialed a number and waited.

He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello Jackie"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	4. Jack and Yassen

Disclaimer-See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She pulled out her special cell phone dialed a number and waited.<p>

He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello Jackie"_

Jack replied back to her brother. She secretly knew that Yassen cared about her young charge and knew that he would like to see the boy a live rather than dead.

_"Who is the girl that SCORPIA has Yass?" _

Yassen who was on the other line, froze at his former company's name for a few seconds before replying back.

_"How did you find out about her Jackie?"_

"I knew about her when MI6 contacted Alex, brother."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and sorry for such a short chapter I am not feeling well.<br>_


	5. Stick to the Shadows Master Rider

Disclaimer-See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Alex Rider was on his way to Italy. MI6 thought he would be better off taking the train, to Venice, Italy. That was a week worth ride. He was only an hour away from his destination<p>

Alex was already for his undercover mission. He was dressed in the appropriate clothing that most 15 year old boys wore which was also appropriate for the country's weather.

What he wasn't expecting when he got off the train an hour later was an automatic rifle being shoved into his face by as masked figure.

Alex froze.

The masked stranger lowered the automatic and moved to the right of Alex.

_"Stick to the Shadows Master Rider" _the stranger whispered into Alex's right ear before vanishing completely into the crowed station platform.

There was only one person...no scratch that there were only two people in the world who would have told him that and they were both dead.

Or so he thought a least one or both were dead anyway.

Alex loved life, so he took the stranger's advice and stuck to the shadows of SCORPIA when he got to their Headquarters later that day.

* * *

><p>Yassen watched his sister's charge from a roof top near the train station. He had waited for the boy to arrive before jumping down safely, and masking his face from the young spy. Then shoving his automatic rifle in the spy's face before giving the boy some of his own advice that he had given the spy before in the past.<p> 


End file.
